eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 8 - Das blinde Mädchen
Das blinde Mädchen (Arya I) ist das achte Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark schärft ihre Sinne, als sie eine Zeit lang als "Blinde Beth" zum Betteln in die Stadt geschickt wird, ansonsten aber weiterhin ihre Aufgaben im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß erledigen muss. Als sie mit Hilfe ihrer Leibwechsler-Fähigkeiten einem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommt, gibt ihr der Gütige Mann das Augenlicht zurück. Synopsis Arya lernt mit ihrer Blindheit umzugehen Arya Stark erwacht jeden Morgen mit blinden Augen, und sie nennt sich nun "Blinde Beth". Nachts träumt sie Warg-Träume von Nymeria, die in den Flusslanden ein riesiges Rudel anführt und auf Jagd geht. In ihrem letzten Traum haben sie eine Schafherde, die Hunde und den Schäfer gerissen. Nun steht Arya auf und wäscht sich blind, dabei sagt sie sich die Namen ihrer Todesliste auf: Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff der Liebling, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Königin Cersei. Dann erinnert sie sich aber daran, dass es nicht mehr ihr Morgengebet sein darf, denn sie muss lernen, ein Niemand zu sein, dass sie aber hofft, dass eines Tages die Schattenwölfin die Rache für sie übernehmen kann. Als sie sich anzieht, bemerkt sie erneut, dass ihre Beine immer länger werden, was sie glücklich macht, denn eine Wassertänzerin braucht kräftige Beine. Vom Geruch lässt sie sich in die Küche führen, wo sie Sardinen frühstückt und das Essen mit all ihren Sinnen genießt. Hinter sich hört sie, wie der Gütige Mann die Küche betritt, den sie auch an seinem Geruch erkennt, denn er kaut gern auf Orangenschalen rum, um einen frischen Atem zu haben. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hat, fragt er, wer Arya an diesem Morgen ist. Arya antwortet, sie sei Niemand, aber der Gütige Mann nennt sie eine Lügnerin und erwidert, dass sie bloß ein blindes Bettelmädchen sei. Er bietet ihr wie jeden Morgen an, ihr ihr Augenlicht wiederzugeben, aber Arya weiß, dass das nur ein Test ist, denn dann würde er sie fortschicken. Dann erzählt sie, dass sie am letzten Abend im Gasthaus Zum Grünen Aal gebettelt habe, wo sie folgende drei neuen Dinge herausgefunden hat: Der Seeherr ist immer noch krank, und nach seinem Tod wird Tormo Fregar neuer Seeherr, behauptet man im Grünen Aal. Der Gütige Mann korrigiert sie, dass sie lediglich erfahren habe, dass manche betrunkenen Männer im Grünen Aal behaupten, dass Tormo Fregar der neue Seeherr werden könnte. Er fragt nach weiteren Neuigkeiten, und Arya könnte sagen, dass es in den Flusslanden mittlerweile schneit, aber sie weiß, dass es dem Gütigen Mann nicht gefallen würde, denn sie hat ihm nicht von ihren Fähigkeiten erzählt. Sie erzählt stattdessen, dass die Prostituierte S'vrone schwanger ist und glaubt, ein Tyroshi-Söldner, den sie getötet hat, sei der Vater. Als Letztes erzählt Arya, dass die Merlingkönigin eine neue Meerjungfrau ausgewählt hat, nämlich ein 13-jähriges mittelloses Mädchen, die Tochter eines Dienstmädchens der Prestayns, die aber sehr hübsch ist. Wieder korrigiert der Gütige Mann Arya, dass sie nicht urteilen könne, ob sie hübsch sei, denn sie hat das Mädchen nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Dann sagt er Arya, dass sie eine erbärmliche Lügnerin sei und dass sie sich um ihre Pflichten kümmern solle. Er verabschiedet sich mit den Worten Valar morghulis. Arya antwortet mit Valar dohaeris und nimmt ihren anderthalb Meter langen Stock, von dem die Heimatlose behauptet, dass er sehr nützlich sei, wenn man gelernt habe, damit umzugehen. Arya versucht sich einzureden, dass sie Niemand ist, nur eine Dienerin des Vielgesichtigen Gottes. Jeden Abend bringt die Heimatlose ihr einen Becher bitterer Milch, den sie trinken muss, denn er hält sie blind. Wenn Arya fragt, wie lange sie blind bleiben muss, erhält sie als Antwort, dass sie lernen müsse, die Dunkelheit genauso zu schätzen wie die Helligkeit. Am ersten Tag ihrer Blindheit hatte die Heimatlose sie durch das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß und den Tempel geführt und ihr gesagt, sie solle die Stufen zählen und die Wände abtasten und auf Besonderheiten achten. Es folgten noch viele weitere Lektionen. Nachmittags lernt sie, Gifte und Tränke nur anhand ihres Geruchs- und Geschmackssinns zu unterscheiden, was manchmal dazu führt, dass sie Blasen auf den Lippen bekommt oder dass ihr übel wird. Beim Abendessen lernt sie Sprachen. Mittlerweile kann Arya akzentfrei Braavosi sprechen, aber der Gütige Mann will, dass sie auch noch ihr Hochvalyrisch verbessert und die Akzente von Lys und Pentos lernt. Abends spielen sie das alte Lügenspiel, aber ohne ihr Augenlicht muss sie nun auf ganz andere Dinge achten wie den Tonfall oder die Wortwahl. Die Heimatlose erlaubt ihr zudem anfangs, ihr die Hand aufs Gesicht zu legen, und nach einiger Zeit wird Arya schließlich besser. Ihre Aufgaben im Tempel muss Arya trotzdem erfüllen, und das führte dazu, dass sie gegen Wände läuft und sich manchmal verirrt, und hätte sie nicht bei Syrio Forel gelernt, wie man das Gleichgewicht hält, wäre sie wohl einmal die gesamte Treppe herunter gefallen. Nachts ist sie oft traurig, und als Arya Stark, Arry oder Wiesel hätte sie vermutlich geweint, aber Niemand hat keine Tränen. Auch bei Umma in der Küche ist es nun gefährlicher: mehrmals verbrennt sie sich, und einmal schneidet sich sich mit einem Zwiebelmesser bis auf den Knochen. Auch braucht es Zeit, bis sie den Hall der Räume für sich nutzen kann, und mehr als einmal muss sie vor der Treppe schlafen, weil sie ihre Kammer nicht mehr findet. Mittlerweile hat sie Fortschritte gemacht: die Küche und das Geschlecht von Personen erkennt sie anhand der Gerüche, Umma, die Diener und die Akolythen kann sie anhand der Schritte erkennen, und auch die Toten riechen auf eine eigene Art und Weise. Arya geht ihren Tempelaufgaben nach An diesem Morgen findet Arya zwei Tote im Tempel. Einer liegt vor der Statue des Fremden. Bevor sie die Diener ruft, die den Toten fort tragen, kniet sie sich neben ihn und ertastet sein Gesicht. Der Tote ist noch jung, und Arya fragt sich, was ihn dazu bewogen haben könnte, in den Tempel zu kommen. Die zweite Leiche ist eine alte Frau, die auf einer der Traumliegen in einem Alkoven gestorben ist. An diesen Liegen brennen besondere Kerzen, die Visionen lieb gewonnener Dinge heraufbeschwören und so zu einem süßen Tod verhelfen. So ist auch diese Frau mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gestorben, und zwar erst vor kurzem, denn ihr Körper ist noch warm. Dann folgt sie den Dienern, die die Toten die Treppe hinunter tragen. Im Gewölbe werden die Toten aufgebahrt, und Arya macht sich an ihre Arbeit: sie zieht den Leichen die Kleider aus und zählt ihre Münzen und Habseligkeiten. Die Münzen aus Braavos kannte sie schon vorher, aber die Münzen andere Städte haben ihr am Anfang Probleme bereitet, bspw. Ehren aus Volantis oder die Münzen aus Lys. Die alte Frau hat kein Geld bei sich und besaß nur einen Ring. Der Mann allerdings hatte vier Golddrachen aus Westeros bei sich. Dann öffnet sich leise die Tür hinter ihr, und als Arya fragt, wer dort sei, antwortet eine tiefe, barsche Stimme "Niemand!". Instinktiv reißt Arya ihren Stock in die Höhe und pariert gerade noch so den ersten Hieb, aber ihre Gegenattacke läuft ins Leere. Dann wird sie am Bein getroffen, verfehlt den Gegner noch ein paar weiter Male, trifft aber manchmal auch den Stock des Gegners, wenn sie dorthin schlägt, wo sie ihn eigentlich gerade nicht vermutet, was ihr immerhin ein kleines Lob einbringt. Schließlich bringt ihr Gegner sie zu Fall und malträtiert sie mit weiteren gezielten Schlägen auf ihr Ohr und ihre Finger, sodass sie ihren Stock verliert und wütend wird. Als sie ihn wiedergefunden hat, weiß sie nicht, ob ihr Gegner überhaupt noch da ist, aber da sie keinen Atem hört, legt sie schließlich den Stock beiseite und macht sich wieder an die Arbeit. Die Leiche der Frau wird inzwischen kalt und die des jungen Mannes steif, woran Arya aber gewöhnt ist. Sie vermisst die Freunde von "Katz aus den Kanälen": Brusco, dessen Töchter Talea und Brea, die Mimen vom Schiff, Maralyn und die Freudenmädchen aus dem Hafen der Glückseligkeit. Am meisten vermisst sie es aber, "Katz aus den Kanälen" zu sein, aber das war zu Ende gegangen, als sie diesen Sänger getötet hatte, der von der Nachtwache desertiert war. Der Gütige Mann hatte ihr gesagt, dass er ihr ohnehin das Augenlicht genommen hätte, um ihre anderen Sinne zu schärfen, allerdings erst ein halbes Jahr später. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht bereut, den Deserteur getötet zu haben, und dass hatte sie auch dem Gütigen Mann gesagt, der darauf hin erwidert hatte, dass sie sich nicht wie ein Gott aufführen solle, der über Leben und Tod entscheiden könne. Nur der Vielgesichtige Gott teilt ihnen während ihrer Gebete mit, wem sie die Gabe des Todes geben sollen. Dann hatte der Gütige Mann Arya erzählt, wie der Erste Diener des Vielgesichtigen Gottes in der Anfangszeit des Ordens seinen eigenen ersten Diener unterstellt hatte: Eine Zeit lang hatte der Erste jenen Sklaven die Gabe gewährt, die sich nach dem Tod sehnten, doch dann hatte sich ein erstes Mal jemand an ihn gewandt, der um den Tod eines anderen Menschen gebeten hatte. Dieser Bittsteller war sogar bereit gewesen, dafür seinen gesamten Besitz zu opfern. Der Erste Diener gewährte ihm die Bitte und hatte das Gefühl, dass dem Vielgesichtigen Gott diese Tat gefiel, forderte aber als Gegenleistung von dem Bittsteller, dass dieser das einzig Wertvolle hergebe, was er besäße, nämlich sein gesamtes restliches Leben, und fortan diente der Bittsteller allein dem Vielgesichtigen Gott. Arya geht betteln Auch an diesem Abend hilft die Heimatlose Arya nach dem Abendessen, Beths Gesicht aufzulegen. Dazu bindet sie sich die nutzlosen Augen zu, und zu ihrem geschorenen Kopf trägt Arya Pockennarben und einen falschen Leberfleck. Arya macht es überhaupt nichts aus, hässlich zu sein. Nur ihr Vater Eddard Stark und manchmal Jon Schnee hatten sie je hübsch genannt. Ihre Mutter Catelyn Tully hatte immer behauptet, sie könnte hübsch sein, wenn sie sich mehr Mühe geben würde. Für Sansa Stark und ihre Freundinnen hingegen war sie immer nur "Arya Pferdegesicht" gewesen. Doch nun sind sie alle tot, bis auf Jon, von dem Arya manchmal Gerüchte im Lumpensammlerhafen hört. Auch ihre Kleider entsprechen der einer Bettlerin, aber unter den Lumpen versteckt sie drei Messer, denn auch wenn die Braavosi größtenteils freundlich sind und einer Bettlerin wie ihr helfen, so gibt es auch hier Schurken, die sie ausrauben oder vergewaltigen könnten. Arya bricht auf, als der Titan von Braavos den Sonnenuntergang ankündigt. Sie zählt die Stufen vor dem Tempel und tastet sich mit ihrem Stock über die Brücke der Insel der Götter in die Stadt. Sie spürt, dass dichter Nebel über der Stadt hängt. Der Kult der Weisheit der Sterne besitzt eine Sternwarte, an der sie vorbeikommt und wo sie Aklythen singen hört, und ein Stück weiter findet sie den Tempel des Roten Gottes, vor dem die Roten Priester ihre Nachtfeuer entzündet haben. Im Lumpensammlerhafen kennt sie sich gut aus, doch bleibt sie sicherheitshalber dem Hafen der Glückseligkeit und dem Schiff fern, damit sie niemand erkennt. Arya kann die Gasthäuser an ihren Gerüchen erkennen: der Schwarze Kahnführer riecht nach Salzwasser, Pyntos Schenke riecht nach saurem Wein, reifem Käse und dem ungewaschenem Pynto selbst, im Segelflicker ist die Luft verraucht und mit dem Duft von gebratenem Fleisch gewürzt, das Haus der Sieben Lampen ist von Weihrauch erfüllt, und der Satinpalast duftet nach den Parfums der jungen Schönheiten, die darauf hoffen, einmal eine Kurtisane zu werden. Auch die Geräusche der Gasthäuser unterscheiden sich: im Grünen Aal und bei Moroggo singen die ganze Nacht Sänger, im Gasthaus Zum Verbannten singen die Gäste in 50 verschiedenen Sprachen selbst betrunken Lieder, im Nebelhaus streiten die Stakmänner von den Schlangenbooten immer über Götter und Kurtisanen und den Seeherrn, und im Satinpalast hört man fast nur das Flüstern und das leise Rascheln der Seidenkleider der Mädchen. Arya bettelt jede Nacht woanders, denn sie hat schnell gelernt, dass sie eher akzeptiert wird, wenn sie sich nicht jeden Abend blicken lässt. Da sie gestern im Grünen Aal war, geht sie heute zu Pyntos Schenke am anderen Ende des Lumpensammlerhafens. Dort ist es zwar laut und es stinkt, aber der Gastwirt Pynto hat ein weiches Herz, und er lässt Arya immer hinein ins Warme, wenn es nicht zu voll ist, und gibt ihr meistens auch Bier und etwas zu Essen. Pynto erzählt dann immer Geschichten aus seiner Piratenzeit auf den Trittsteinen. An diesem Abend hat Arya Glück. Das Gasthaus ist fast leer, und sie darf sich in einer stillen Ecke nah beim Feuer niederlassen. Bald schon kuschelt sich eine Katze an ihr Bein, von denen es besonders in der Schenke eine Menge gibt, denn Pynto glaubt, sie brächten ihm Glück und hielten das Ungeziefer fern. Pynto bringt Arya an diesem Abend einen Becher verdünnten Wein, ein Stück Käse und die Hälfte einer Aalpastete, dann erzählt er ihr zum dutzendsten Mal die Geschichte, wie er ein Gewürzschiff gekapert hat. Als sich das Gasthaus langsam füllt, hat Pynto keine Zeit mehr für Arya. Ein paar Stammgäste legen Arya Münzen in ihre Schale, aber sie bemerkt auch Fremde: Walfänger aus Ibben, zwei Bravos, einen dicken Mann aus Lorath und drei Lyseni von einem Schiff namens Herz aus Gold. Das Schiff war von einem Sturm schwer beschädigt worden, hatte es gerade noch nach Braavos geschafft und ist nun von den Wachen des Seeherrn beschlagnahmt worden. Am nächsten Morgen berichtet Arya dem Gütigen Mann, was sie alles erfahren hat: dass der Seeherr die Herz aus Gold beschlagnahmt hat, weil sie Hunderte Sklaven befördert hat, die im Frachtraum eingepfercht gewesen waren, was in Braavos ein Verbrechen ist, da es einst von entlaufenen Sklaven gegründet worden war. Die Sklaven stammen aus Hartheim, einem verfluchten Ort, den Arya von den Geschichten der Alten Nan her kennt. Nach der großen Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung und dem Tod des Königs-jenseits-der-Mauer seien das Freie Volk einer WaldhexeMutter Maulwurf gefolgt, denn sie hatte ihnen prophezeit, dass eine Flotte kommen werde, um sie zu retten. Dann waren aber nur zwei Piratenschiffe gekommen, die Herz aus Gold und die Elefant, die Stürme nach Norden verschlagen hatten, und sie hatten eher zufällig die Angehörigen der Freien Völker zu Tausenden in der Bucht vorgefunden. Da auf den beiden Schiffen nicht genügend Platz für alle war, haben die Lyseni nur Frauen und Kinder mitgenommen, und sobald sie auf See waren, gefesselt und unter Deck eingesperrt. Dann waren sie aber erneut in einen Sturm geraten. Die Elefant könnte es nach Lys geschafft haben, während die Herz aus Gold gezwungen gewesen war, Braavos anzusteuern. Die Seeleute der Herz aus Gold glauben, dass die Elefant noch einmal mit mehr Schiffen nach Hartheim fahren wird, denn der Preis für Sklaven ist in der letzten Zeit stark gestiegen.Vermutlich wegen dem Chaos, das Daenerys Targaryen in der Sklavenbucht für den Sklavenhandel angerichtet hat. Der Gütige Mann ist zufrieden, fragt aber nach einer dritten Sache, die Arya neu gelernt habe. Sie antwortet, dass sie nun wüsste, dass er es ist, der sie immer im Stockkampf schlägt, wobei sie ihm gleichzeitig blitzschnell mit ihrem Stock auf die Finger haut, sodass sein Stock auf den Boden fällt. Als der Gütige Mann fragt, woher sie das wisse, sagt sie, sie bräuchte ihm nicht vier Dinge zu nennen, sondern nur drei. Dann denkt sie daran, dass sie es als ihr Geheimnis bewahren will, dass ihr in der letzten Nacht ein Kater aus Pynto's gefolgt war und sich in den Deckenbalken versteckt hatte. Arya hatte dann durch die Augen des Katers sehen können, wie der Gütige Mann Arya mit dem Stock angreift. An diesem Abend trinkt sie erneut den Becher Milch, doch dieses Mal brennt die Flüssigkeit entsetzlich. Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Arya nach einem weiteren Wolfstraum und kann wieder sehen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Braavos spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 08